nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlett O'Connor
Scarlett Jean O'Connor ' is a singer/songwriter who is a huge fan of Rayna Jaymes. She is portrayed by actress Clare Bowen. Season 1 A poet at heart, Scarlett O'Connor, 22, is a young Southern Belle who waitresses at the infamous The Bluebird Cafe. Her songwriting talents are discovered when she is unexpectedly called up to sing an original at an open mic night with her friend, Gunnar Scott. She is the niece of Deacon Claybourne. She originally moved to Nashville to support her boyfriend Avery Barkley but that relationship ended when Avery put his career ahead of their relationship. Scarlett had started to pursue a singing career of her own with Gunnar. Scarlett and Gunnar began their intimate relationship after Gunnar's brother died from being beaten to death, although Gunnar said that he had had feelings for Scarlett ever since they met. At the end of Season One, Scarlett O'Connor is proposed to by Gunnar which complicates the relationship. Season 2 Ep 219 Crazy Scarlett receives a surprise visit from her mother, Beverly. Season 2 of Nashville, Scarlett begins to take pills. Beverly shows up at Scarlett's hotel. While Beverly is there Scarlett gets really frustrated with her. After Beverly discovered that Deacon and Rayna had a child together. Beverly yells at Scarlett for not telling her she had a niece. During Scarlett's sound check she sings "Black Roses" to her mother. When sound check is done, Beverly yells at and abuses Scarlett because of the song. During which flashbacks occur of Scarlett's childhood where she is being abused and neglected . Ep 220 Your Good Girl's Gonna Go Bad Scarlett's breakdown drives everyone to pin blame on each other. Songs Solos Season One: 107NashvilleCaps_0281.jpg|Love's Ring Of Fire (Lovesick Blues)|link=Love's Ring Of Fire 109NashvilleCaps_0250.jpg| Twist of Barbwire (Be Careful of Stones That You Throw)|link=Twist of Barbwire (Scarlett's Version) 120Caps0311.jpg|Looking for a Place to Shine (A Picture from Life's Other Side)|link=Looking for a Place to Shine Season Two: 0133.jpg|Waitin' (I Don't Want to Talk About It Now)|link=Waitin' EIFIL.png|Every Time I Fall In Love (It Must Be You)|link=Every Time I Fall In Love CT.png|Crazy Tonight (Hanky Panky Woman)|link=Crazy Tonight BR.png|Black Roses (It's All Wrong, But It's All Right)|link=Black Roses CFM.png|Come Find Me (Guilty Street)|link=Come Find Me Falling___.png|Falling (Your Wild Life's Gonna Get You Down)|link=Falling Duets Season One: 634855498449530000.jpg|If I Didn't Know Better (Pilot) (Gunnar) Fadeintoyou.jpg|Fade Into You (Someday You'll Call My Name) (Gunnar) Iwillfall.jpg|I Will Fall (Someday You'll Call My Name) (Gunnar) Lovingyouis.png|Loving You is the Only Way to Fly (Move It on Over) (Avery and Gunnar) Untitled.jpg|When the Right One Comes Along (Where He Leads Me) (Gunnar) Changery.jpg|Change Your Mind (Be Careful of Stones That You Throw) (Gunnar) Oneworks.jpg|One Works Better (You Win Again) (Gunnar) Casino.jpg|Casino (There'll Be No Teardrops Tonight) (Gunnar) (with Jason on guitar) Youaint.jpg|You Ain't Dolly (And You Ain't Porter) (My Heart Would Know) (Will) Season Two: *'Why Can't I Say Goodnight (I Fall to Pieces) (Gunnar) *'Come See About Me' (You're No Angel Yourself) (Zoey) *'This Town' (Don't Open That Door) (Deacon) *'Lately' (I'll Keep Climbing) (Gunnar) Gallery ' Contentimage-3370-124333-mv5bmtuxotk1odeyml5bml5banbnxkftztcwnzg5mdgyng v1 sx214 cr00214314 .jpg Scarletts-black-lace-long-sleeve-crop-top.jpg 60131247.jpg Contentimage-3370-124333-mv5bmtuxotk1odeyml5bml5banbnxkftztcwnzg5mdgyng v1 sx214 cr00214314 .jpg ' Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Content